Holiday Inn
by Junanagou
Summary: Mostly is Gendo suprized Shinji, Asuka, Rei, and Misato in that they are going to a water park and staying in a nice hotel. And that Gendo is being torn away from his precious desk.


It was early that morning, around 7am. Shinji looks awake enough, Rei's face was unreadable, thus telling if she was still sleepy or not was imposible, As for Asuka, she made it clear she was ever unamused with the early morning wake up and draging to Nerv HQ with Violent yelling and senceless blaming of Shinji. Misato was also there, looking like she was standing up and sleeping at the same time, a cup of coffee (with a bit of wiskey in to spice it up* it held protectively to her person. They all seems a bit puzzled as to why they were all told to wear leasure clothing and pack things for activity in outside conditions. Suddenly, Commander Ikari walks out and looks at them all  
Gendo "I'm please you all made it out here on such short notic"  
Asuka "Oh yeah like you gave us a lot of choice huh? I guess I messed the voting session!"  
Gendo He mades a light cough and went on. "Well, Today, you all get the day off, I offered this trip to the doctor as well but she reclined. But unlike you," Gendo said as he seems to get a bit of displeasure in his voice about the next part "and myself...she is not requiered this day off."  
Misato "So your saying...we dont have to work?"  
Gendo "You are correct" he said as he pushed his glasses up a bit  
Shinji "Then just what are we doing father...?"  
Rei "I do am curious..."  
Gendo "As in the new requierments we must take one day off every 6 months. I chose this to be a group activity and thus desided he shall visit one of those Amusment parts. Well, I believe this kind is refured to as a 'water park'."  
Asuka "Alright! I finally get to show off my new bathing suit!"  
Shinji "I'm embarrassed to be seen in swiming trunks..."  
Rei "I am neutral on the matter..."  
Misato "As long as we stay in a hotel with a little mini liquor cabbinet I'll be just find"  
Gendo As he listened to all their comments he spoke up "Misato I Fully asure you that Nerv is paying for a 5 star hotel and that their drink selection will be more that up to your expectations. Now we no longer have time for this, if we dont leave now I will be temped to just cancel the whole thing. I would love nothing more."  
Asuka Asuka has already ran ahead of them all and is halfway to the little charter bus they will be taking. "Come on! Come on! What are you waiting for!"  
Everyone else just sweatdroped and took there time in getting thier items together.  
Shinji and Rei took a seat together as they sat quietly. Asuka sat with Misato and talked her ear off till Misato had her coffe and two beers, at that point telling which one talked more was an impossiblity. Gendo just sat in the back with his laptop and Video Chatted with Kozo and made sure everything was ok at HQ, Till Gendo was told one more call would get him reported for trying to revoke the vacation. As the driver went on into the night, Rei was asleep, her head on Shinji's lap and him blushes, but letting her sleep. Asuka had a jellous look to her face and she turns over roughly to give the cold shoulder to Shinji, who didn't even notic, and tried to sleep. Misato was passed out from all the beer she had to drink to keep up with Asuka's gabbing and now had her head leaning back, mouth wide open, and snoring like an old hermit. Gendo, just sat there and stared at his Laptop. That morning the bus stop, Gendo was still awake so he got up and walks all the way to the driver's seat, He presses the bus horn down and everyone jerks awake.  
Asuka "What the hell is going on?!" She screams in an outburst of suprize...no less woken from a dream about Kaji  
Misato Misato rose as well, rubbing her head. "Come on...keep it down...my head is spinning..."  
Rei Rei sat up and blushes a bit at Shinji who she had fell asleep on "My apologies..."  
Shinji Shinji just looked down and said, "Dont be..."  
Gendo At the front of the bus Gendo spoke clearly "We have arrived, this is the layout of the next few days, Today, you will get your hotel rooms, Tomarrow you well enjoy the water park, the next day you will pack up and prepare to leave. Now that being said, The room lay out is like this. Misato and I will have our own rooms, Shinji, Rei, and Asuka are all trusted with a room together and I will trust that my judgement will not be betrayed. Get your belongings and depart from the bus, We will all meet again in front of the hotel tomarrow morning at exactly 10am. Fare well till then." When he was done talking, he took his only belongings, his shorts and hawaii style top, along with his laptop and departed from the bus.  
The others did basicly the same. Asuka packed a rather large bag and seemed to have a hard time, once off the bus she did all but tackle a bell boy and force him to carry the back breaking bag for her. Shinji packed rather light as did Rei, but on the other hand Shinji stressed the importance of bringing his Walkmen. Misato took what few beers she had left and her bag and also walks off the bus.  
GendoGendo walked into his room. He looks around a bit, he looks at the little TV compared to the big room, "I will have to complain about that...but the score shall be equaled with the towls I takes home. Now to check my pillow for mint, and if there is not mint, I'm taking the little bar of soap too."  
Misato As Misato made her way to the room she requested, she saw it, and there is was in all it's glory. She fell to her knees in repect "Champain, Whine, Wiskey and Vodka of every flavor and from every lad imaginable...I bless thee...So which one of you do you want me to drink first?"  
But the most fun had not yet began. As Asuka clamed the window bed she turns to look at the other two as the two got the beds they desiered.  
Asuka "Ok! Listen up you two! I will not let the dull one and wondergirl here just waste the day but sitting and staring into space! So I want to play some party games! First, spin the bottle, then twister, then he will all watch a bit of TV, but best of all...when everyone is asleep we will get in the mini bar."  
Rei "Understood.."  
Shinji "B-but Asuka...I-"  
Asuka "Anta-baka? I just told you what we are doing to sit down and shut up, we need a bottle to PLAY spin the bottle so I think one little bottle wont hurt anything before everyone else passes out." Asuka looked around and grabed a bottle of grape whine and three glasses, she pours a bit for all of them, it was a small bottle and was already half way empty. Asuka took a sip of hers to test it, she liked it so she finishes that glass quickly and poured another.  
Shinji was a bti more reluctent but drank in done the let, and held his glass out for more.  
Rei drank it without question and she too held the glass out for more. Once the bottle was empty Asuka laid the bottle between all of them and gave it a good spin as it landed to Rei. Akusa desided this game wounded work, even thow Rei would have kissed her for she wasn't all sure of the nature of the game. Soon after that, Rei was declared the 4-time winner of twister with Asuka in second and Shinji with a twisted wrist in last. Then they watched a bit of TV, mostly sitcoms and the occastional Soap Oprea. Soon after that, it was time to pull out the drinks, Asuka handed Rei the wiskey, Shinji the vodka and give herself all the good whines. Asuka made sure all the others drank with her, trying to get wondergirl to loosen up and for Shinji to get a backbone by doing something he knows she shouldn't. In the morning Misato, suprizingly freash for as much as she drank. Walks in the kids room to see them all piled on one another and each with a hang over. Other than being upset she laughed a bit and woke them up one by one and trys to rush them in the shower. As Shinji wakes up, the first thing he saw ways Asuka's bra covered chest in his face. He blushed as he looks to from to Asuka's face. She smiled down and him with a playful smile  
Asuka In a mocking voice Asuka says to shinji "I hope you enjoyed the view but Misato says you needs to get in the shower, and if you linger anymore I'm going to have to believe you are a pervert and beat you in the head. So get going!"  
Shinji Shinji complied with the demand and walks into the backroom, he shut the door behind him and started to get undressed. He ran the water, after a quick test of tempature he steped inside. The water feels great as it ran over his body and seems to relieve him of some of the hang over he had gained last night. Everything was fine till Rei, wearing only a towl from her chest to her knees walks in.  
Rei "Shinji...have you completed your shower yet?"  
Shinji Shinji about jumped out of hsi skin when her heard Rei "A-Ayanami?! What are you doing?!"  
Rei "I'm mearly checking to see if you had completed your shower"  
Asuka Asuka also walks in and threw open the shower curtain "Well for the idiot you are you dont look half bad!"  
A long scream was heard and the sounds of Asuka's protest were heard as well when Misato made the two wait till Shinji was done.  
Some how, they all made it outside on time to meet Gendo.  
Gendo "I'm glad to see you all made it on time, you may go as you wish, returns by 9pm to your rooms, I suggest you pack tonight as to not hold us up tomarrow." Gendo walked off and all walks into the water park. Gendo was dooped into being the guy to be dunked in the wated at the ball throwing game at some point. When the group came by them all got a ball, Misato and Asuka getting sick little smiles. Gendo's face never changed emotion. Misato threw her ball and walks away, cursing how she blew her life long dream. Asuka threw the ball and hit the target, but not in the middle, this also happened to Shinji. Rei looks at the ball then a questioning look to Gendo, he just looks at her for the moment, then nodded. Rei took the ball and threw it hard. The ball landed a direct hit as Gendo fell into the water. Shinji smiled as both Misato and Asuka cry out and whisled to Rei. Rei even force a smile on hsi face, and one could swear he even giggled a bit. The day went on with asuka leading the group to every ride, and Misato treating everyone to dinner, even Commander Ikari. The next day Everyone but Asuka took Gendo word and packed that night, After waited up for Asuka, they all got on the bus and were on their way home. When on the bus, Gendo sat in the back and smiles, only slightly, and said in a soft tone, "Soon I'll be back at my desk...what a satisfying thought."  
  
THE END  
  
Author notes: This is my first atempt at an Evangelion Fanfic, I wrote it the way I did because I thought that the characters (mostly Gendo and Misato) needed a vacation were some liked it out not. I wrote this mostly in Science class but some was in Tutor Lab. I hope you like it. 


End file.
